


In My Own Little Corner

by frary



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frary/pseuds/frary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shy Harry sticks with the only friends he has ever known  while crushing on the star football player, little does he know that the footie captain Louis is staring right back at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Own Little Corner

In My Little Corner

Goth! Shy! Harry and Popular! Obknoxious! Louis

 

“ In my own little corner in my own little chair, I can be whoever I want to be”  
\- Roger and Hammerstein’s Cinderella

Once upon a time in the small town of Doncaster, England sat a lanky, curly haired boy. That boys name was Harry. He sat under an old willow tree in the school yard as he waited for his best mates to arrive. Harry was a quiet boy, he didn’t talk to anyone but his best mates Niall and Liam and on occasion Liam’s girlfriend Danielle. He and his two mates were kind of the town misfits, they mostly kept to themselves because everyone judged them for the way they dressed, the way they acted, and in Niall and Harry’s case, who they were attracted to. As Niall and Liam came up to their best friend in all their eye linered and tattooed glory they couldn’t help but notice the blank look on his face and the utter concentrstion he seemed to be using as he sat, drilling his eyes into the back of Louis Tomlinson’s head.  
“Hey mate, watch you doin’ there?” Liam asked cautiously. Harry whipped his head back at the sound of his best mate’s voice.  
“Nothin much Li, just waiting for you and Nialler.”  
“ So you weren’t just checking out Louis Tomlinson?”  
“ Ummm, No! What makes you think that?”  
“You were staring at him the way a man stares at an oasis in the middle of the desert. But dude Louis is a popular, you don’t want the wrong people noticing that you have a massive crush on him.”

Harry began to try and process Liam’s words. He was right he did have a massive crush on Louis, and he had no idea why. Louis was the complete opposite of Harry in nearly every way. Louis was arguably the most popular boy in school everyone knew the football captains name. Louis is a magnet. He draws everyone to him with his white teeth crinkled eyed smile and with the ease in which he does everything. Unlike Harry who would rather stay invisible, in fact the idea of talking to anyone but his friends and family makes him quite ill. Louis is everything he is not, gorgeous, athletic and loved by everyone. 

“ Well at least he can be a prick.” Harry thought he is not entirely perfect. Louis was never an outright jerk but he was a master of sarcasm and snide comments. Harry had run home to his mum crying many a time his first year of high school because of some of Louis’s back handed comments. So you can see why Harry cannot figure out why the hell he is attracted to Louis. “It’s probably just because he is gorgeous and has a nice ass.” Harry whispered to himself.”  
“ Who you talkin’ to mate? Niall asked.  
“ Oh nobody.”  
“We better get to class mate we are gonna be late!” Liam said clearly in a rush. Liam was pretty intimidating looking with his tattoos and actual muscular body. But he was probably the biggest disappointment in first appearances that Harry had ever heard of. Liam was an absolute puppy dog and such nerd it was embarrassing, when Niall and Harry would skip classes they were assured to get at least an hour long lecture from Liam when he found out.  
“ Ok dad geese, were coming.” Harry said with a smirk as he picked up his book bag and jogged to catch up with his friends as they entered the school building. The rest of the school ignored the trio as usual as the slipped into their usual seats in the back of their English class. Harry began to fall asleep and was just about dozing off until he heard a familiar laugh. His head nearly snapped off as he he focused his eyes to the front of the classroom. Louis Tomlinson was striding into class laughing at something as he was trying to punch his best mate Zayn Malik. Zayn and Louis slowly made their way to their seats on the opposite end of the room. It was as if Louis had felt someone looking at him because he quickly turned in his seat towards Harry. Harry quickly dropped his eyes to his desk, but he didn’t miss the way Louis was looking at him as if he had just noticed that a body occupied the desk that Harry sat in. Any shred of hope that Harry had that maybe Louis happened to know he was, any slight chance, vanished with that interaction. Harry looked at his desk in rejection for the rest of the period, so he did not know that a certain footie player had been staring at the back of his head wondering where the boy with the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen had been hiding.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is hazzasdimpleslouscrinkles.tumblr.com


End file.
